Hard To Breath Without Your Lips On Mine
by crissingirl123
Summary: Sam still lives with the Hudmels and Blaine goes with him to work on an assignment. Blaine didn't expect to see Kurt on the couch with one of Blaine's old bullies. Adam. !Blangst!


**A/N:** I just wanted to do a quick one-shot before I continue working on my other stories (a little bit less dark too)…

**Summary:** Sam still lives with the Hudmels and Blaine goes with him to work on an assignment. Blaine didn't expect to see Kurt on the couch with one of Blaine's old bullies. Adam.

I changed some things... because I couldn't agree more with most of the reviews! The not being gay thing was a little bit weird and the end is a little bit rushed, but I hope it's better like this! And I am thinking about making a chapter two, but I'm not sure yet! I do have some ideas that can be in it! :)

* * *

It's been two months now since Blaine had visited Kurt in New York and told him he'd cheated. That doesn't mean he's totally over it, but Sam is really helping him through it. Actually the whole Glee club is supportive and helpful. They ask him if he's okay and to go with them to the cinema. They treat him like a friend and that is what he really needs right now.

He needs to know that he isn't alone. That he can go to Sam's house or even Ryder's and ask for help at any time. Well, at least if it's something really serious.

It was Friday when Blaine and Sam were supposed to work on an assignment together that was due that Monday. They both didn't want any homework over the weekend and they both didn't have anything better to do. Brittany had told Sam not to come over today because she was organizing some surprise for him and Blaine's parents weren't home. Cooper was back for the weekend and they needed some time with just the three of them. Blaine was welcome to be there too, but he didn't feel like joining that conversation.

_Cooper, you're so amazing!_

_Blaine, why aren't you like him? _

He really didn't want to hear that shit again.

Sam and Blaine were both sitting in Blaine's car, discussing every single topic that came up in their minds while they drove to Sam's place. The place where Blaine hasn't been since he'd broke up with Kurt. Kurt's house. Not that it was going to be awkward. At least he hoped not. He'd seen Finn, Carole and Burt this past month and they had talked about it. Of course they didn't like him cheating on their son, stepson, or stepbrother, but they sort of understood.

Sam was the first one to step out of the car to open the door of the house with his keys. When it was opened Blaine was already behind the other boy to follow him inside of the house. Jumping up and down to stay warm. It was snowing outside and they both really didn't feel like making a snowman or having a snow fight. They did that enough these past few days.

"Do you want something to drink or should we just start with the assignment?" Sam asked his friend as he placed his jacket on the peg in the hall and saw Blaine do the same thing with his coat.

It may be a little bit weird how easy it all went. Being in this house, taking of his coat and knowing exactly where he had to do that. The one on the right was for Carole and the middle one for Finn. They both weren't here yet. The one on the left was taken which meant that Burt was home. It was weird that Blaine remembered every single thing and how easy he did everything in this house. Not first standing in the doorway for a few minutes until someone tells him to come inside. It all just happens. There is no thinking about it. It still feels like home, even though something, _someone_, was missing.

"Well, it would be sad to die out of thirsty because of some stupid assignment." Blaine answered seriously as he made his way into the living room.

* * *

Kurt came back home that Friday to come see his parents again. He wasn't planning on bringing his boyfriend, but when Kurt mentioned going to Lima that weekend Adam had insisted to come with him. And even though Kurt didn't feel comfortable with bringing his boyfriend over, because they've only been dating for one week now, there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Adam?" Kurt and Adam were both sitting on the couch in Kurt's house, Kurt on Adam's lap, watching a movie. Well Adam was watching, Kurt couldn't really focus on what was going on. He was too busy with repeating the exact words he's going to say to Carole when he tells her he has another boyfriend, because his father wasn't really enthusiastic.

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked it in a way that almost sounded annoyed. That he wanted Kurt just to pay attention.

"Nothing, baby." Kurt answered as he slightly smiled at his older boyfriend, the smile never reached his eyes.

"You're sure?" Kurt nodded at this. No, he wasn't sure. He was sure that he was thinking about something, but Adam didn't want to hear any of that. He didn't want Kurt to be whining about his dad even though Kurt really needed to talk to someone. Some night he lies in bed, just thinking what would have been different if he and Blaine didn't broke up two months ago. Blaine would have been so supportive and would have helped him with his father. He would care. He would notice. And when Blaine notices that something is wrong with Kurt, he'll help him. And he'll be there for him.

Kurt can't say the same of Adam. Of course he's nice and he's a very good kisser.

Not as good as Blaine though.

But Adam isn't that kind of guy who helps and comforts him when he's crying in his bed. But maybe he will be that someday. Sure, they are only dating for one week now. Things can still change.

Maybe they are meant to be.

"You're so beautiful like that." Adam reached forward, placing one of his hands on Kurt's cheek and the other one on the back of his head. It didn't take much time until their lips met in a long, deep kiss. And Kurt wasn't going to stop it even though it didn't feel right. Because, he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. Maybe the feelings weren't there yet, but at least he can try to make this work.

Kurt was so up in his thoughts and the kiss that he didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear Sam asking his friend if he want something to drink. He didn't hear his friend, Blaine, answering him. And when he finally did hear them it was too late.

"Ku-Kurt?" Kurt broke the kiss immediately and looked up to find the sad and surprised look of his ex-boyfriend.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt moved a bit, making some more space between him and Adam. They may be dating, but Kurt has never been comfortable with being close to another boy. Especially when there were people watching him. Especially when it wasn't Blaine who was there lying with him.

Blaine couldn't believe what he just saw. Kurt had already moved on? It's only been two months. Did he just forget about him?

"I- I uhm… assignment." Blaine stuttered, looking at Kurt and Adam by turns. Finding the other boy way too familiar to be a stranger.

"Oooh… I didn't know. Blaine, Sam. This is Adam. My- my friend." Kurt looked at Adam with pleading eyes, wishing that he would just go with it. But he knew him better than that. Adam won't just go with it, especially not to Blaine.

Kurt may have talked about Blaine a lot.

Not that Blaine didn't know. They'd just caught them kissing.

"Boyfriend, actually." Adam answered politely.

"You're gay?" Blaine was thinking it the moment he heard Kurt say that his name was Adam. He knew Adam for a very long time now. His father used to be friends with his father, but he never expected this boy to be gay. He used to harass Blaine because of it. Every day at school he came up with another idea to make Blaine's life miserable and useless. And this boy is dating Kurt now?

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Oh, so we're playing that game. Acting like we don't know each other, Blaine thought. Fine. He won't say anything. At least not yet.

"Of course not. Blaine's gay too!" Blaine nodded politely at his old classmate, being the nice boy he is as Kurt answered.

"I was just wondering." Blaine said. And he knew it sounded stupid, because of course he's gay when he's dating Kurt. Kurt is a boy, Blaine is 100% sure of this. But he didn't really feel the need to come up with a better excuse. Adam won't ask any further, because he's the only one who can lose someone if he asks it through.

Nothing more was being said. Sam and Blaine left the two_ boyfriends_ alone. Blaine was mad. Really mad, but he can't shout at Adam for no reason. He doesn't want Kurt to hate him even more.

* * *

After that Blaine and Sam went to the kitchen to get something to drink and walked upstairs. Sam walked into his room in a rush and pushed Blaine inside. He immediately closed the door and turned to Blaine.

"What the hell was that dude?"

"What do you mean?" Sam wasn't supposed to notice anything. This was a thing between Adam and Blaine.

"You're gay?" Sam said in his best Blaine voice, which didn't really sounded like Blaine's at all. "I get that you're upset and stuff, but that was the weirdest question ever. I mean he is dating Kurt so…" Blaine just wanted to jump on his bed and listen to some music. He didn't want to hear all this.

"That Adam guy is a dick!" Blaine shouted, almost sure that they could hear it downstairs. Not that he really cared, he actually hoped that they did. What did Adam think? That he could just ignore the fact that he and Blaine know each other? They didn't hear anything downstairs though.

"Shhhh! Burt is next door, man! You want him to hate you even more?" But Burt had already heard it and was knocking on Sam's door hard.

"Sam open that door!" And Sam couldn't do anything else as obey. Not that he was afraid that Burt is going to hit him or anything. He just really wanted to stay on his friend side. When the door opened Burt stepped inside and closed the door behind him, quickly locking it right after it was closed. He slowly sat down on the bed and instructed to Blaine to do the same. As soon as Blaine sat down next to his the father of his ex-boyfriend, Sam sat down on a chair.

"Explain."

"What do you mean, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked quietly. Maybe he didn't hear anything and is he just guessing that Blaine knows something more about this Adam kid.

"Well, I don't hear you curse a lot Blaine. And when you do you really mean it. I really want to know why Adam is such a _dick_?" The friendly look on Burt told Blaine that he really wanted to know the truth, but Blaine doesn't want to destroy whatever Adam and Kurt have together. He doesn't want to be the cause of something like that. What if they're really happy together? And Blaine would just ruin their relationship by something that happened in the past. It's not important anymore.

"It's really nothing." Burt gave Blaine the _I'm not believing a thing of what you're telling_ _me_ look and Blaine knew he had to come clean. With one last look at his friend he started his story.

"I know Adam for a pretty long time. Our parents used to be friends and he used to – to harass me because I'm… you know… gay. I just didn't saw it coming that he's gay at all. Of course it was sort of the same thing with Karofsky, but I just didn't expect it, you know." Blaine wasn't clear at all, he knew that, but he didn't want to give away too many details.

"What do you exactly mean with harass you, Blaine?" It was a very understandable question, but Blaine needed to think for an answer. It was never really the same. It started with name calling. Sometimes he came home with some bruises, but it never ended too badly. Well except for one time when a prank didn't go as planned and Blaine ended up in an hospital bed.

"Nothing special. Just the usual. Sometimes it was worse than other times."

"Blaine, I need you to be honest with me. I don't want my son to be dating someone who hurts people in their free time." Blaine was quiet for a minute, because that was exactly what Adam used to be like. He used to beat people just for fun. Blaine wasn't his only victim. He was his favorite though, because they saw each other almost every day.

"Maybe he'd changed." Blaine whispered.

* * *

"You have to leave now!"

Burt had immediately stormed downstairs without saying anything to get that piece of shit out of his house. He never really liked the boy in the first place, but wanted to give him a chance. After hearing Blaine's story he wanted that boy to be as far away as possible from his son. He didn't deserve to be with him.

"What? Why? Dad!" Kurt asked surprised and a little bit annoyed as he looked at his father.

"Blaine will explain that later, now just leave!" If Adam hadn't moved by now Burt had grabbed him by his arm and pushed him his house out, but that wasn't necessary.

"Anderson told you? Fucking asshole!" Adam shouted in the hallway, making sure for the other boy to hear. And he did and he immediately ran downstairs. He wanted to have a last talk with this boy. When he was downstairs he saw that Adam had already put on his jacket and almost wanted to leave, but Blaine stopped him by telling him so. Probably by just saying something and drawing some attention from the other boy. "Well, well… maybe his father doesn't like me after you crying on his shoulder, but Kurt will always be mine!" He said as he turned around and saw Blaine standing on the stairs.

"If Kurt really likes you, fine. But I don't think it's possible for someone like Kurt, someone who actually cares about people's feelings, to like you. You're an asshole, just like your father. Does your father even know you're gay?"

"That is none of your business!"Adam shouted back right into Blaine's face, he had taken a few steps towards the stairs and Blaine, and he was standing way too close now on Blaine's opinion.

"It is when you're dating my ex-boyfriend. We may have broken up, but I still care about him and if you don't even have the guts to tell your father you're gay you don't deserve him!"Blaine shouted back at the much larger boy. Blaine saw how Kurt joined the two boys in the hallway. Sam was still on the top of the stairs also listening to everything that was being said, while Burt was just staring the boy his house out. How could people talk about his son like this? Why would Kurt be dating this asshole?

"You have no idea what I deserve! Kurt is my boyfriend! He's mine! You're just jealous because he will never be with you again. He will never fucking trust you again. You destroyed everything you two ever had. You're the one who cheated. You're the one who doesn't deserve Kurt! Kurt needs a guy. Not some innocent little boy with a bowtie like you!"Adam just kept shouting and shouting until he quickly stole a look of Kurt's face, seeing the tears rolling over his cheeks. He faced Blaine again. Blaine who was pressed against the wall, Adam's hand was around his troth, at first he was just holding it there. Showing him who was the strongest. Even after all those years he can still have his way with the smaller boy. He still can't stop him.

And that is probably the thing that hurts Blaine the most. Not the fingers that are pressing in his flesh and probably are making bruises. Not the fact that he's being strangled. But more that it is done by Adam. After that Blaine had transferred schools he'd hoped that he'd never had to see the other boy again, but he did have plans if he ever did. And his plan wasn't seeing him kiss the love of his life, Kurt, and having him killing Blaine in front of Burt, Kurt and Sam.

After that everything happened really fast. Burt pushed Adam off of Blaine and pushed him out of this house. Blaine sank down on his knees trying to catch his breath.

_Just concentrate, Blaine. _

_You're going to be just fine. _

_It's not the worst you've been through._

"I hate you!" Kurt shouted at Adam who just smiled at Kurt and blow him a kiss before he left the house. Kurt couldn't believe he actually dated that asshole. How could he be so fucking stupid? He almost killed Blaine. The person he really cares about.

This was Sam's sign to finally do something. He couldn't just watch all of this happen. Even though he didn't help before, he'll be there for the other boy right now.

"Fucking asshole!" Sam sprinted down the stairs and sat down next to his friend, he soon was joined by Burt and Kurt who also surrounded the shaking boy.

"Blaine are you okay?" Blaine nodded his head, but still had trouble with breathing. He could still feel the fingers in his neck pressing harder and harder even though those fingers had left a few minutes ago.

"Come on. Come sit on the couch." Kurt helped Blaine to stand up and brought him to the couch. Sam and Burt let them be, because they knew that Kurt could help Blaine way better as any of them could ever dream of. Blaine will be okay, they were sure of that. He just needed Kurt's help.

Blaine and Kurt walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the couch. Blaine's breathing still wasn't fully normal, but it was getting better. Slowly his breathing started to slow down. Not much was being said in the meantime. It was just Blaine struggling to stop breathing this loud and Kurt whispering comforting words and stroking him on his back. Maybe he and Adam broke up, but something in him told him that it didn't really matter. He never loved the older boy. He just didn't want to be alone and it wasn't until now that Kurt realized that he isn't alone. He has his friends, his father and Blaine. He'll always have and needs Blaine.

Blaine had some explaining to do and so had Kurt. But right now Blaine just needed to breath and calm down.

Then they could talk.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I have no idea why I'm laughing…

If you liked it, please review! Good night!

And I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense… I kind of wrote this pretty late and I didn't check it! Whahahaha! I may check and change it tomorrow!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
